Closing Time
by sparky753
Summary: Logan and Rory agreed to get married in "Unto the Breach". AYITL playing out in another perspective with married Rory and Logan and the same essential plot line with AYITL


**Author's note: I've been toying with the idea for story for quite a while. The same plot lines with Richard's passing, Rory's confusion over her life and career, Lorelai and Luke's relationship woes are still there. However, I wanted to introduce dynamics that could have happened with Rory marrying Logan at 22 like exploring Lorelai and Emily's dynamic after Rory choose a path "like" Emily's. Logan and Rory's marriage affecting still single, but dating Luke, Lorelai.**

* * *

Staring out into the mix of the muted purple, blue, and pink of the New York skyline at dusk, Logan felt like the iPhone in his hands was heavy brick instead. He knew had to call Lorelai but he couldn't even come up with the word he needed to say. However, he knew he was desperate. Desperate enough to beg Lorelai the way he did when he had first lost Rory at Yale. But this was different circumstance – that was then and this was now.

With his left hand twirling the wedding band on his 4 finger, his right hand hesitantly pressed the contacts app and scrolled through until he found Lorelai's name. As he pressed on her name, he felt a still settle around him and the apartment. It was the same feeling of loneliness he had endured for the past month now without Rory here in their home. She was what made a house a home.

He glanced up from his phone to see the sky shift into a light orange and its tints of yellow. Now or never Huntzberger he thought to himself and pressed the Stars Hallow area coded phone number.

It rang 4 times before Rory's mom picked.

"Logan, you know better than to call at dinner! When else am I going have the time gorge myself on 2 burgers and destroy my girlish figure?"

The lack of worry in her voice made Logan apprehensive about asking her – no begging her. He didn't want to come between them and ask the question would pop the perfect fantasy bubble she had made up surrounding her daughter's life.

"Lorelai. I'm sorry. I just had to call you now before I lost the nerve."

Sensing the urgency in his voice, Lorelai lost all the humor in her voice. "What? Did something happen with Rory?"

"That's the thing. I don't know anything that's happening with Rory. I haven't seen her in a month. I need to get her back"

Lorelai shot a confused look at Luke in the kitchen and furrowed her brows as if she didn't understand the question. "She told me she talked to you last night and you guys were working it out"

There was an edge in his voice now. "Well that's bullshit. Just give me the address of Didi's place in Philly. I ready to beg her to come home"

"I don't know Logan. I mean you should push her if she doesn't want to come home"

At the silence on the other line, Lorelai reluctantly replied "885 Lombard St. Apartment 314."

"Thank you" came the relieved whisper of Logan.

"Logan?" Lorelai bit her lip and wonder if she should go on. Deciding to comfort her son-in-law, she reassured "Just give her space. She really loves you, you know"

"I love her so much. I can't lose her. She's all I have"

* * *

 _You amaze me, Rory Gilmore. Every day. Everything that you do. Everything that you are. This past year I realized that I don't know a lot more than I thought I knew. If that makes sense._

 _Sorry, I'm a little bit nervous! I didn't think I would be._

 _What I'm trying to say is… that… I don't know a lot. But I know that I love you. And I want to be with you. Forever. He pulled out a ring box._

 _Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?_

 _"_ _Yes!" She flung her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. The clapping turned into a dim background noise as they lost in themselves._

 _"_ _Woah save some for the wedding" Chris interrupted, clapping Logan in the back and shaking his hand._

 _When they broke up apart, they were bombarded with well-wishers. It was only till an hour later did they find some peace in the garden._

 _Logan started, "I'm sorry, I know you said you were over big gestures. But that's what wedding proposals_ _are._ _And tonight, with your parents here, and your grandparents, I just thought…"_

 _"_ _No, it's not the size of the gesture. It's the gesture itself."_

 _He tried to soften his approach, "I got the job out in Palo Alto. We could rent a house out there, with an Avocado tree"_

 _"_ _Well I do love guacamole. Wow, you've been thinking about this for a while."_

 _Logan gruffly said, "Back when everything was up in the air, business wise, I realized that as long as I had you, I'd be ok. Do you really want to jump with me like we did when we were in the life and death brigade, and we stood on that tower, and held hands?"_

 _Rory beamed. "Let's go Huntzberger. You jump, I jump Jack"_

The captain's voice through the intercom woke him. "Welcome to Philadelphia International Airport. Please enjoy your stay in the city. You can now power on electronic devices"

* * *

Logan found the address Lorelai gave him with no trouble in the rental car. His legs felt like lead as they climbed up the stairs to the third floor.

This is it. He need to win her back. He had bought flowers at the airport and spent the entire night and morning thinking of the speech he'd make. Now it was noon and he need to execute it.

Pausing to admire the fading green paint job, he rapped the heavy chipped door with three resounding knocks.

A muffled voice yelled coming and the door swung open a half a second after wards.

Jess Mariano stood there in his boxers and T-shirt. He had clearly woken him up from sleep.

Logan laughed nervously, running his fingers through his blonde locks. "I'm sorry. Lorelai must have mixed up the addresses. I'm looking for Didi. Sorry to bother you man."

Just then a feminine voice called out with laughter in her voice "Jess, get back in bed! Tell Ms. Pettigrew she interrupted a great round of sex" It grew progressively distinct as Rory's as she walked to the door.

The first he saw of his wife in a month was his wife's arm wrap around Jess' shoulders before her face came around and his eyes made contact with her clear, cerulean eyes. Her hand immediately slipped away from Jess' shoulders.

Logan chuckled wryly. "How in the world did you get Didi from Jess?" And promptly threw up in the brown paper of peonies he was carrying.


End file.
